


Destino o casualidad

by DraInu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter Loves Tom Riddle, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle, Sirius Black Lives, Songfic, Tom Riddle Loves Harry Potter, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraInu/pseuds/DraInu
Summary: Al final no importaba si era destino o casualidad, simplemente importaba esa cálida melodía que sonaba en los corazones de los dos individuos, haciéndoles vibrar el alma, entregando todo su ser al otro, sin temor a nada.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 19





	Destino o casualidad

**Author's Note:**

> Historia literalmente sacada de la canción "Destino o casualidad" de Melendi, dueto con HaAsh.  
> Espero les guste.

Bufó molesto mientras caminaba por la casi desierta calle. No sabía qué había hecho para merecer semejante cosa, él no tenía la culpa como para que sus padres decidieran su vida.

Recordaba la primera vez que sus padres le oyeron hablar con una serpiente, su madre casi se desmaya mientras que su padre sonreía con euforia. En ese momento pensó que ser un hablante tenía algo bueno, y claro que era así, su magia era demasiado grande, tan grande que su cuerpo no podía contenerla toda y tenía que compartirla con alguien más, esa persona especial que se hacía llamar alma gemela, la cual también debía ser un hablante, lo único malo -realmente malo era...

 _"Son leyes mágicas, Harry"_ había argumentado su madre.

Negó con la cabeza. ¡Al Diablo con las leyes mágicas! Él no necesitaba casarse con alguien para poder vivir su vida. Conocía a muchos que, como él, todavía no encontraban a su pareja elegida y, aun así, seguían sin casarse, como...

Bufó nuevamente.

Sí, tal vez no conocía nadie, sin contar que había pocos hablantes como para considerar que existían muchas personas como él, pero, si no había alguien, él sería el primero. No podía tolerar la idea de engañar a su pareja, por más daño que le hiciera no tener a alguien con quien compartir su magia.

Merlín, era más complicado de lo que pensó. Muy complicado, realmente no sabía qué habría sido el detalle, pero algo sí sabía; Cupido había malinterpretado las cosas.

* * *

Dio una vuelta en su cama, la vuelta número diez, para ser exactos. Odiaba no poder dormir, era como si una fuerza mágica se lo impidiera, aunque no lo dudaba, desde que había cumplido los dieciocho las cosas no habían sido las mismas, después de que discutiera con su padre y su huida de la mansión todo había cambiado, pero realmente no hubiera querido casarse con esa joven, mucho menos si no la amaba.

Bellatrix Black había sido una gran amiga de su familia, pero tal parecía que la cercanía que compartía con Tom había sido muy sospechosa para su padre, obligándolo a hacer tal cosa... para su suerte, su madre estuvo completamente en desacuerdo y, después de darle una bolsa con galeones, le ayudó a recoger sus cosas para que se fuera lejos del radar de Thomas Riddle. Siempre le estaría agradecido a su madre por aquellas acciones.

Una suave melodía empezó a recorrer la casa con dulzura, Nagini había encendido el radio que se encontraba en la sala, pero eso no le molestaba particularmente. Regulus Black empezó a cantar con sutileza, las letras que eran pronunciadas le dejaban un hueco en el pecho, un hueco más grande del que ya tenía después de cumplir sus dieciocho años. Era la única canción romántica que cantaba Regulus, de eso estaba seguro, su amigo solía ser demasiado cruel con la vida y la mayoría de sus melodías eran amargas con un toque de dulzura, tal como -según su mejor amigo- era la vida.

Se levantó de la cama con rapidez y se dirigió a la salida de la casa después de haberse colocado algo más casual que una pijama. Iría a buscar a su amigo que, lo más seguro, estaría despierto a esas horas de la noche. La inspiración le llegaba a Regulus cada vez que la luna danzaba con parsimonia por todo el cielo estrellado.

* * *

El azabache se acurrucó en su suéter para obtener más calor mientras caminaba hacía el parque más cercano, los parques siempre habían sido los mejor lugares para pensar y tranquilizarse, más cuando éste se encontraba cerca del mar, con las dulces olas tocando la más hermosa sinfonía que pudo haber apreciado en todos sus años de vida. Las olas parecían tranquilizar hasta el alma más turbulenta de todas.

 _"Espero que entiendas, querido."_ recordó la suave voz de su madre _"Tu magia necesita alguien con el cual pueda compartir, si no lo tienes podrías morir..."_

 _"¡No necesito a alguien! ¡Lo que necesito es que dejen de meterse en mi vida!"_ había contestado lleno de furia. Su corazón había empezado a bombear con más intensidad desde que su cumpleaños había pasado, sin contar que su magia empezaba a querer salir... pero él podía controlarla, lo sabía, ya había pasado algo similar.

 _"No me importa lo que tú quieras."_ sentenció su padre _"Te_ _casarás_ _con quien yo diga, no importa que no te agrade la idea, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que mi hijo no muera."_

 _"¡_ _Púdrete_ _!"_ gritó parándose del sillón y enfrentándose a su padre _"¡_ _Púdrete_ _tú y tus estúpidas leyes mágicas! ¡_ _Púdranse_ _todos y cada uno de ustedes!"_ siseó mirando a su padre y a su padrino con odio _"¡Yo no necesito a Malfoy, a Nott o a cualquiera de su ridícula lista! ¡Yo necesito a mi pareja! ¿Qué carajos no entienden?"_

Cerró los ojos por un momento.

Su padre le había amenazado con encerrarlo en su habitación si seguía negándose y su cerebro no pudo pensar en algo cuando ya se encontraba empujando a su padre para salir de la casa. Había corrido como un loco hasta perder de vista a su padrino, quien fue el único que pudo reaccionar y salir tras él.

Su padre le encerraría en su habitación hasta el día de su boda, de eso estaba seguro, claro, no sin antes los gritos que iría a recibir.

* * *

Tom Riddle caminaba con decisión hacia la casa de su mejor amigo, estaba dispuesto a reprocharle sobre su nuevo éxito. Ya había pasado por el parque, así que faltaban aproximadamente dos cuadras para llegar al piso que tenía Regulus, pero algo lo detuvo.

Una maraña de cabellos azabaches caminaba hacia su dirección, sus pasos eran tan suaves y elegantes que realmente dudaba que estuviera ahí, ¿qué haría una persona tan hermosa caminando en la calle a estas horas? Se iba a resfriar o le podrían secuestrar. No sabía porqué se estaba preocupando por un desconocido, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con cada paso que daba a su dirección, su magia quería salir de sí para poder abrazar al joven, como si fuera la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas.

Y no lo dudó.

La luna parecía iluminar con todo su esplendor un lugar justo en medio de ellos dos, y no fue cuando los dos estuvieron rodeados de ésta cuando unos ojos esmeraldas se posaron en los zafiros frente a él.

Harry suspiró con admiración al ver al joven, era hermoso, con sus ojos azules y su cabello negro ordenadamente desordenado. Algo revoloteó dentro de él y, por primera vez, no pudo controlar que su magia saliera y les rodeara, aunque una segunda fuerza no tardó en envolverse a su alrededor, juntándose con su propia magia como si así debiera haber sido antes.

Ahí todo pareció tener sentido.

—Tom Riddle —se presentó el mayor dando una pequeña inclinación ante el ojiverde, haciéndolo reír con cariño mientras correspondía el saludo.

—Harry Potter —susurró mirando perdidamente los ojos contrarios.

—Entonces, señor Potter, ¿le gustaría concederme un baile? —preguntó Tom con formalidad mientras extendía su mano derecha, haciendo que una espléndida sonrisa apareciera en los labios del nombrado.

—Sería un placer, señor Riddle —contestó aceptando la mano.

Sólo un segundo bastó para que la mano izquierda de Tom se pasara en la cintura del azabache, quien completó la posición colocando su mano restante en el hombro del más alto, dejándose guiar por la hermosa melodía que hacía la pureza de la noche, las olas y la dulce voz del amor hablando.

El ojiazul de acercó al cuello para respirar el suave aroma de su pareja, quien volvió a suspirar por la cercanía del apuesto joven. Era como si todos los astros se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para alumbrarles esa noche, como si cada una de las estrellas les hubiera marcado un camino con su luz, camino que ellos pisaron con desesperación y anhelo para llevarlos al lugar donde estaban, compartiendo calor, juntando sus corazones y enlazando sus magias con pasión.

—Te busqué durante toda mi vida —murmuró el mayor en su oído, era un reproche que expresaba el alivio que sentía en ese momento—, ¿dónde estabas?

—Perdón, estuve algo ocupado —excusó recargando su cabeza en el hombro del ojiazul, dejando que todas sus preocupaciones se fueran—, pero, si te soy sincero, ahora no entiendo en qué.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a alumbrar con intensidad, pero la luz que desprendía era única, como si fuera la mezcla de la luz de la luna con la suya propia. Como si el Sol y la Luna los acompañaran con su danza.

—Había escapado de casa —comentó Tom besando con gentileza la mejilla ajena—, y escapé para encontrarme con mi hogar...

—Tom...

—Me hiciste mucha falta, pequeño —susurró mientras se alejaba unos centímetros para poder apreciar con más detenimiento los ojos de su pareja—. No tienes idea cuánto...

Los labios se fueron acercando hasta juntarse con cariño, llenando los pechos de los dos individuos con un calor abrazador, uno que les hacía falta desde el día que nacieron. El invierno que les había atormentado todos los días de su vida se empezó a ir conforme estaban juntos, acariciando las dos almas con el más puro amor que la vida podía tener el gusto de ver.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo —comentó Harry una vez que el oxígeno fue fundamental para su existencia—. No quiero pensar qué pasaría si no te hubiera encontrado hoy.

—¿Boda arreglada? —preguntó besando el cabello azabache. El más joven asintió con su cabeza, dejando un agrio sabor recorrer el estómago de Tom— Yo me escapé de la mía —murmuró.

—Eres la casualidad más hermosa que pude tener, Tom Riddle.

—Yo lo llamaría destino, querido.

Harry y Tom se miraron fijamente antes de estallar en sonrisas, no habían detenido su baile y poco les importaba que las personas que pasaran los miraran, no sabía la hora que era, pero eso tampoco les preocupaba, acababan de descubrir dos brillantes galaxias en las cuales el tiempo pasaba completamente diferente del que estaban acostumbrados.

—¡Harry James Potter!

—Ya valió —murmuró el nombrado escondiéndose en el pecho de su pareja, quien le envolvió en sus brazos mirando una replica más vieja de su pequeño, ¿por qué su padre debía arruinar todo?

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —preguntó James Potter enojado.

—Ehh... ¿Abrazar a Tom? —preguntó dudoso mientras se apretaba más al cuerpo contrario.

—¡Suéltalo ahora! ¡Nos vamos! —bramó agarrando el brazo de su hijo con brusquedad y jalándolo para alejarlo del pelinegro.

—Papá...

—Cállate, estás castigado —sentenció empezando a caminar sin darse cuenta que estaba arrastrando también al ojiazul—. No saldrás de tu habitación hasta el día de tu boda...

—Papá...

—Mañana empiezo a mover todo, la boda será lo más rápido posible...

—Papá...

—¡Y no me importa que no te quieras casar! Lo harás porque yo lo digo y...

—¡Papá! —gritó Harry haciendo que el azabache mayor le mirara y se diera cuenta que también se estaba llevando al Tom.

—No quiero ninguna excusa, te casarás porque...

—¡Sí me quiero casar! —interrumpió Harry poniendo freno a su andar haciendo que el ojiazul chocara con él y que su padre casi se caiga por el jalón que provocó dicha acción.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron James y Tom al mismo tiempo, el primero asombrado mientras que el segundo trataba de ocultar su tristeza ante el hecho.

—Me voy a casar —dijo el heredero Potter deteniéndose y mirando con firmeza a su padre—, pero no con Malfoy, con Nott, Zabini, o cualquier otro.

—Pero...

—Te presento a Tom Riddle —volvió a interrumpir mientras señalaba al nombrado—. Tom, él es mi padre, James Potter.

El ojicafé asintió al pelinegro, quien sonrió de forma amistosa.

—Es con Tom con quien me quiero casar —soltó sonriendo, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres frente a él—... Bueno, claro, si es que él quiere...

—Claro que quiero —afirmó el nombrado sonriendo mientras abrazaba con más firmeza al menor entre sus brazos, empezando a repartir pequeños besos en la mejilla de éste, haciéndolo reír como un pequeño niño.

—Pero... —volvió a decir James confundido— No lo conozco... ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

Harry miró a su padre y suspiró quitando la sonrisa que le había sacado su alma gemela.

—Bueno, haré más claras las cosas —informó el menor sin separarse de Tom, dejando su espalda recargada en el pecho de éste—. Papá, te presento a mi pareja destinada... y nos conocemos hace algunas cuantas horas, tal vez minutos... o segundos... Realmente no sé.

James Potter miró el joven desconocido frente a él parpadeando sin saber cómo reaccionar, mirando repetitivamente a Harry y luego a la persona que le abrazaba con tanta confianza que pareciera que llevaban años conociéndose. Miró nuevamente a su hijo antes de caer al piso desmayado.

* * *

—Te ves hermoso.

—Divino.

—Fabuloso.

—¡Espectacular! —dijeron los dos pelirrojos al mismo tiempo— Cuánto habría pagado para que ésta fuera mi boda y tú fueras mi novio —dijo con tristeza fingida Fred mientras se recargas en el hombro de su hermano y fingía llorar.

—¡Eh! Te apuesto que me hubiera preferido a mí.

—Claro que no.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—¡Sí/No! ¡Harry! —los dos replicaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír al menor.

—Me hubiera casado con los dos, al mismo tiempo, porque los quiero de la misma intensidad —empezó a decir Harry viendo cómo los dos gemelos ponían su mano en su pecho de forma dramática.

—Es lo más hermoso —empezó Fred—... que nos han dicho —siguió George—... ¡En toda nuestra vida! —chillaron limpiándose las lágrimas falsas de sus mejillas.

—No sean pesados —murmuró sonriendo—, desde pequeño me han cuidado... ¡Hemos hecho travesuras junto!

—¡Merodeadores por siempre! —gritaron los gemelos sonriendo— Bien, pequeño Cornamenta segundo, será un placer ser tus padrinos de boda —dijeron dando una reverencia divertida—. Siempre te cuidaremos, así que si ese tal Tom te hace algo...

—Yo no haré nada que lastime a mi chico —defendió alguien al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Harry fueron cubiertos por unas manos que, si bien era algo callosas, para el azabache eran la misma gloria.

—¡Es de mala suerte ver al novio antes de la boda! —Regañó George cruzándose de brazos.

—La mala suerte la tengo cada vez que no estoy con Harry —gruñó besando la mejilla del nombrado, quien sonrió y se acurrucó en el pecho de su prometido.

—Oh, que hermoso.

—Muy hermoso.

—Quiero una pareja así —susurró Fred con melancolía.

—¿No me quieres? —Preguntó George con una mueca de tristeza.

—Claro que sí ...

Harry dejó de oírle para darse media vuelta y besar a su novio con cariño, envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello del mayor mientras éste la sujetaba de la cintura.

—Te ves hermoso —declaró Tom sonriendo.

—Tú te ves ...

—¡DI-VI-NO! —Gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír a Harry.

El ojiazul miró al azabache y sonrió con cariño, todo lo que rodeaba a su chico era divertido y, de cierta manera, loco. Era la locura que siempre le había hecho falta en su vida, mientras que Tom era la tranquilidad que nunca tuvo Harry.

—¿Sabes? Tal vez podamos hacer que nuestra luna de miel sea un poco más larga ... y movida.

—¡Nada de movida! —Regañó Merope Riddle entrando a la habitación— ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! —La mujer agarró la oreja de su hijo y lo jaló hasta salir de la habitación, regañando a su hijo todo el pequeño tramo.

-¡Te amo! —Gritó el heredero de Slytherin sonriendo, mientras que su prometido se despedía de él con una risa burlona.

Al final no importaba si era destino o casualidad, simplemente importaba esa cálida melodía que sonaba en los corazones de los dos individuos, haciéndoles vibrar el alma, entregando todo su ser al otro, sin temor a nada.


End file.
